Conventionally, cleaning fluid storage and dispensing devices are separate from cleaning wipes storage and dispensing devices. As such, the user is forced to carry two separate devices while cleaning, which is cumbersome and frustrating. Thus, the desire to combine the two devices into a single device was born.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,563 (filed on Dec. 26, 2000) discloses a two in one cleaning tool that stores cleaning fluid in a fluid reservoir that extends through the center of a paper towel roll. The top of the cleaning device includes a sprayer that dispenses cleaning fluid when squeezed. While the cleaning tool reduced cumbersomeness by combining the previous two devices into one, the cleaning tool remained frustrating because the fluid reservoir was too small and stored an insufficient amount of fluid. The fluid reservoir was necessarily thin because the structure needed to fit inside a roll of paper towels. However, the thin structure caused the reservoir's volume to be so small, users were constantly having to refill the device during a single cleaning session and were forced to maintain a separate fluid storing device for use in refilling the thin reservoir. As such, the user still required two devices: the cleaning tool and a backup fluid storage vessel. Further still, the device was frustrating because it needed to be refilled constantly. That being said, the inventor's attempt to solve the volume deficiency problem by increasing the fluid reservoir capacity above the paper towels simply caused more problems. For example, the proposed design caused the device to be too tall for typical storage locations (e.g., on a countertop under the cabinets, inside cabinets, on a pantry shelf, on a store display shelf, etc.). Moreover, the device comprised several small and complicated moving pieces that made the device difficult to manufacture and are easily breakable during shipping and use.
In another examples, U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,479 (filed on Aug. 18, 2009), U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,874 (filed Nov. 29, 1999), U.S. Pat. No. D670,115 S (filed Feb. 11, 2012), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,920 (filed Dec. 6, 1999) likewise disclose a two in one cleaning tool that stores cleaning fluid in a fluid reservoir that extends through the center of a paper towel roll. However, the device shares many of the same problems as the device described above. The fluid reservoir is limited in volume because the structure is restricted to the center of the paper towel roll. The overall height of the devices is too tall; and further, the devices also include several small and complicated moving pieces making them difficult to manufacture, ship, and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,989 (filed Jul. 17, 1997), U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,872 (filed Apr. 26, 1996), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,224 (filed Mar. 13, 1984) disclose a structure similar to those described above. However, the cleaning device increased the fluid reservoir capacity by extending the reservoir into the base of the device. While increasing the fluid reservoir capacity was helpful, the increase was not sufficient. The fluid reservoir still stored a frustratingly low volume of fluid. Further, the devices include features, which were an inefficient use of materials. For example, the device of the '989 patent includes actuate retainers 42 and 52, whose only purpose is to prevent the paper towels from unraveling. The actuate retainers do not increase the volume of the fluid reservoir and add unnecessary weight to the device, making the device expensive to manufacture, ship, and difficult to use for an extended period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,405 (filed Aug. 13, 2002) and WO 01/42117 A1 (filed Dec. 12, 2000) likewise discloses a structure similar to those described above. However, the cleaning device attempts to increase the fluid reservoir capacity by extending the reservoir upwards above the paper towels. The design is insufficient because the reservoir fails to extend all the way down the center of the paper towels, thereby wasting valuable fluid storage real estate. Further, the design seems to operate with proprietary cleaning wipes and lacks versatility. One would not be able to use the cleaning device with a generic paper towel roll which would be frustrating to consumers wanting to retrofit the cleaning device with traditional paper towels.
As such, a device which increases the volume capacity of the fluid reservoir and minimizes features that are complicated, small, breakable, and/or add unnecessary weight to the device is desired. Moreover, it would be further desirable that the device is self-standing, of minimal size for easy storage and shipping, and simple to carry without hurting the user's hand. Further still, it would be desirable if the device was compatible with generic and/or traditional cleaning wipes.